


Black and Potter

by mightypocketcow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius has a son, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypocketcow/pseuds/mightypocketcow
Summary: A normal Saturday evening where the Blacks and the Potters have dinner gets interrupted.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Black and Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote while stressed out about something. Enjoy!

“Born as the seventh month dies…” Voldemort mutters to himself. “That little Black bastard… or the Potter boy…”

“My lord, if I may?” Severus Snape interrupts his thoughts.

If it were anyone other than Severus, he would have used the Cruciatus right then and there. “What is it, Severus?”

“The Potters and the Blacks frequently spend time together, and in fact have set dinners every Saturday evening…”

“Are you suggesting that instead of targeting them individually, I go after them at once, perhaps on a Saturday?”

“Precisely, my lord. I believe it would be the most efficient way to solve things.”

Voldemort’s face splits into a cold grin. “Severus, what would I ever do without you?”

“I’m sure you would be just as great without me, my lord, but I am happy to hear your praise.”

* * *

“Did you suggest a Saturday evening like I told you to, Severus?”

“I did.”

“And? Did he agree?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. This may indeed be the fall of the Dark Lord if all goes according to plan.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Then, Severus, we will take that as it comes.”

* * *

Saturdays were definitely Sirius’ favourite day of the week. As much as he loved his wife Marlene and adored his son Regulus, it was getting exhausting being stuck at home with them day in and day out while they were in hiding. He missed the action of training under Mad-Eye Moody with James. And he knew James did too.

So the days where he got to see James and Lily and little Harry, either at his own house or at the Potters’ cottage, was a relief. He welcomed Lily’s teasing, James’ playful whining, and Harry and Regulus getting along like brothers. Marlene seemed so much happier when she was with Lily, too; he knew she had been feeling stir-crazy too.

At this point, when Sirius and his beautiful little family arrived at the Potters’, they didn’t even knock. This particular Saturday, the last day of October, was Halloween though, and Sirius knew Lily was devastated to not be able to give out treats.

Sirius knew just how to cheer her up.

He approached the front door, Reggy in his arms, and knocked just loudly enough that he knew his friend would hear him. Marlene stood behind him, shaking her head with a smile as Lily opened the door with a confused expression.

“Trick or treat!” Sirius yelled happily, holding up Reggy, who was happily babbling to his Aunt Lily in his handmade Hippogriff costume that Marlene had made.

Lily burst into laughter, and she pinched Reggy’s cheeks. “Oh, Padfoot! He looks so adorable!”

“Marlene made the costume!” Sirius replied with a grin, nodding his head towards his wife. 

“Aw, Marlene, I should have gotten you to make one for Harry.”

Marlene smiled at her friend, holding up a small Centaur costume. “We did.”

Lily squealed in delight as Marlene passed it to her over Sirius’ shoulder.

“Hey, I believe I asked for a treat!” Sirius demanded playfully as they stepped into the house.

“And I believe there was an alternative option!” James’ voice called from behind Lily as a tickling jinx hit Sirius’ side.

Sirius yelped as Lily snatched Reggy from his arms before he fell to the ground, laughing and kicking his legs. 

“You shouldn’t have said ‘trick’ in front of James.” Marlene teased.

“Okay, okay, I yield!” Sirius gasped, and the tickling jinx subsided with a wave of James’ wand. “Merlin’s trousers, Prongs, that was quick.”

“Oh, I knew you’d be up for it.” James offered his hand to Sirius, helping him up and pulling him into a hug. “You’ve always been ticklish.”

“I am not!” Sirius protested.

“Yes you are.” Both Marlene and James countered.

“Lily…” Sirius whined in a high voice. “They’re making fun of me!”

“That’s their job as best friend and wife. I’m staying out of it.” Lily answered, putting a still-babbling Reggy down on the couch next to a napping Harry, who had slept through the whole ordeal. 

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Lily, and she responded in kind as Reggy began climbing onto his cousin to wake him up.

* * *

“I go alone, Bella.” Voldemort repeated coldly.

“But my lord, Black and Potter have both been training under Auror Moody, and their wives are also accomplished duellists. I would fear –”

Bellatrix’s words were cut off by a scream of pain as the Cruciatus Curse hit her body and she fell to the floor.

“You think I can’t handle some puny Pureblood traitors and that filthy Mudblood whore?” Voldemort sneered at Bellatrix’s writhing body.

After a few moments, Voldemort let up on the curse, and Bellatrix responded breathily, staring at the floor she was on. “No, my lord. I’m sorry.”

“If the Dark Lord wants to go on his own, you have no right to question him, Bella.” Severus cut in from the sidelines.

“Do not speak for me, Severus.”

“Apologies, my lord.”

“Your concern, Bella, is…” Voldemort scoffed. “… _touching_. But I go alone.”

“Of course, my lord.” Bellatrix bowed her head.

“As for you, Severus…” Voldemort turned to the Potions master, who was more pale than normal. “Make sure Lucius has a great feast prepared for my return.”

“Yes, my lord.”

* * *

“So did James do the cooking tonight, or do we have to call Mad-Eye in to break a cursed dinner?”

Lily swatted Sirius on the arm as they entered the kitchen. “My cooking isn’t that horrible!”

“It kind of is, my love.” James replied, slipping Harry – who was now in his Centaur costume – into his highchair.

“Marlene! Am I really that awful of a chef?” Lily’s eyebrows were raised in shock.

Marlene gave her a sympathetic smile, buckling Reggy into his highchair as well. “Does it help if I say I love you?”

Lily groaned, rolling her eyes. “I have the worst friends ever.”

“No, we’re the best friends ever, because we tell you the truth.” Sirius teased.

“Yeah, what he said.” James added.

After a few more eye rolls and teasing remarks about Lily’s cooking, they had all tucked in and began to eat.

“Prongs, is this your mother’s old roast recipe?” Sirius asked incredulously. “It tastes so familiar.”

“Yep.” James grinned. “It’s my first time trying it. I’m guessing I recreated it well?”

Sirius began to respond, but James jumped up from his seat suddenly. “Someone is here. I felt the wards let someone in.” He said in an off voice.

“We’re not expecting anyone…” Lily stated softly. “I wonder if it’s maybe Peter or Remus come to visit?”

“During dinner? No.” James shook his head, drawing his wand. “I’m going to go see. Sirius?”

Sirius had already stood and drawn his own wand. “Right behind you, Prongs.”

Lily and Marlene looked at each other with concern as their husbands went to the front door.

“It’s probably just Dumbledore or something, or maybe Mad-Eye come to remind us to be vigilant.” Marlene tried to comfort her friend.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Lily didn’t really sound convinced. Living in hiding for nearly four months had made her a bit paranoid, and she was terrified of surprise visitors by now.

To Lily and Marlene’s horror, Sirius’ voice carried from the front into the kitchen. “It’s **_him_**!”

Lily sprang into action before she could even think. She unbuckled Harry from his highchair and was about to take him out when Marlene’s hand found her arm. 

“I’ll take both boys. You’re a better duellist than I am.” Marlene took Reggy in one arm and pulled Harry onto her other hip. “Go.”

Lily nodded, letting Marlene dash upstairs with the boys before she drew her wand and ran to the front, where Sirius and James had their wands pointed to the door; Sirius had seen Voldemort through the window.

“Lily?” Sirius questioned as she joined them. “Where’s Marlene?”

“Upstairs with the boys. I’m a better duellist than her, and she wanted me to protect them with you.”

James nodded in understanding, but Sirius’ face showed his concern.

“She was one of Flitwick’s favourites, Padfoot. She’ll be fine if she has to fight.”

Sirius finally nodded too.

James turned back to the door, wand raised. “Let’s do this.”

The door swung open and Voldemort stood at the bottom of their steps with a grin on his face.

“Well, well… You _do_ live here. Seems like Wormtail had useful information after all.”

“Peter? What did you do to him?” James demanded. 

“Oh, I didn’t do anything, Potter. He came to me on his own. He’s been leaking us everything for months now. He’s too much of a coward to pick the losing side.”

“Liar!” Sirius yelled, and he cast a curse at Voldemort that he shielded. “Peter would never!”

“The Dark Lord doesn’t lie, Black.” Voldemort sneered. “I’m insulted that you think I would.”

“I’m going to rip Peter’s balls off.” Lily snarled.

Voldemort let out a high, cold laugh. “Ah, the Mudblood has nerves. I think I’ll kill her last.”

“Don’t you **_dare_** – ” James cast several wordless spells at Voldemort, each of which he shielded. “ – call my wife that word!”

“Such loyalty.” Voldemort hissed. “And for what? A filthy little Mudblood whore.”

Sirius roared, and the curse he cast actually hit Voldemort square in the chest, splitting his robes and cutting his skin.

Voldemort shrieked in anger and pain, and the duel began.

* * *

Oh, for Merlin’s sake, he didn’t realize Voldemort was going to take action _immediately_. How could he have been so stupid?!

Severus stumbled out of Dumbledore’s fireplace, startling the Headmaster.

“Severus! Is something wrong?”

“I thought he was going next week, but he went this week, he’s there now!” Severus ccried out breathlessly.

Dumbledore’s face turned deadly. “I’ll go now. Fawkes, get Alastor and Frank. Severus, find Peter Pettigrew. I suspect he’s our traitor.”

Severus nodded, and Dumbledore turned on the spot.

* * *

Dumbledore hated running. He really did. And he wasn’t very fast anymore; after all, he was over a century old. 

But emergencies are emergencies.

From the edge of the wards to the Potters’ front door was only a short dash, but he knew time was of the essence.

He reached the door to see the back of Voldemort, fighting off spells from three different directions.

“Tom!” He boomed.

All four duellers stopped casting briefly in shock, Voldemort whipped around to face Dumbledore. “Albus Dumbledore.” He sneered. “We meet ag–”

Whatever little speech Voldemort planned to have was cut short as a flash of green light came from behind him and he froze in place before crumpling to the ground.

Dumbledore looked up from Voldemort’s body in shock to see Lily’s wand raised and her gaze as angry as anyone had ever seen her.

“Lily…” Sirius started. “Did you just kill Lord Voldemort?”

“He was threatening our babies, Sirius.” Lily growled.

James let out a cheer at the same time Sirius did, and they both threw their arms around Lily.

“Let’s not celebrate just yet.” Dumbledore interrupted, and the celebratory noises stopped as the men looked at each other. Sirius immediately tore upstairs to get Marlene as James stared at Dumbledore in uncertainty.

Before the Headmaster could explain, James felt more presences enter the wards and he tore past the man to point his wand towards their entry point. “Who is that?!” He demanded loudly.

“Frank Longbottom and Mad-Eye!” A familiar voice responded.

The two men came into view, but James’ wand didn’t lower. They stopped in their tracks as he yelled at them. “Frank, what was the name of the girl you and I both thought was cute that worked at Madam Puddifoots when you were a Prefect?”

“Hannah Wellington.” Frank answered swiftly.

“Mad-Eye!” James turned his wand to the limping Auror. “What was the reason you gave me as to why I could not be an Auror yet in ‘79?”

“Because you were still too brash, boy. You would never have been able to make the right decision quickly.”

James nodded, and lowered his wand before rushing forward to embrace his mentor.

Frank’s eyes widened in shock as Mad-Eye welcomed it, his arms curling around the man. “You’ve had a long night, eh Potter?”

James nodded, and he stepped back with a few tears in his eyes. “Sorry, sir, I needed that.”

Mad-Eye shook his head. “Stop calling me ‘sir’ and I’ll accept it.”

Frank, Mad-Eye and James started back towards the house, and Mad-Eye turned his magical eye towards Frank as he spoke. “Tell nobody about that.”

Frank lifted his hands in a mock surrender position. “I saw nothing.”

Mad-Eye approached Dumbledore, and stood beside him, staring at Voldemort’s body. 

James and Frank came up behind them, and Frank gave a low whistle. “Who took him down?”

Mad-Eye scoffed. “Probably the person who still has her wand pointed at him?”

Frank and James looked over at Lily, who was staring at Voldemort’s body with contempt and fear, her wand indeed still pointed at him.

“You’re okay, Lily.” James stepped around everyone else, laying a hand on his wife’s arm. “He’s dead.”

“I suspect not for very long.” Dumbledore stated, and everyone looked at him in confusion.

“How? There’s no way he can come back from the Killing Curse.” Frank said.

“I suppose that is true, but Voldemort has found ways to do things that nobody else has ever done. We will just have to be vigilant.” Dumbledore looked at Mad-Eye with the shadow of a twinkle in his eye.

The Auror nodded. “Whatever he does, we will be ready for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It was weird writing a good Dumbledore after doing Keep Him Safe so much... Yes, I'm still working on it.  
> Stay safe, wash your hands, wear your mask!


End file.
